


10 Mini!Crossovers Suits/SPN

by blackat_t7t



Category: Suits (US TV), Supernatural
Genre: Chuck's Supernatural book series, Comedy, Crossover, F/M, Flash Fic, Gen, M/M, Microfic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackat_t7t/pseuds/blackat_t7t
Summary: Ten very short crossover fics with Sam and dean as Mike and Harvey's clients.





	10 Mini!Crossovers Suits/SPN

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from LiveJournal on 10/15/2018
> 
> Original notes:   
> written for a prompt [here](http://suitsmeme.livejournal.com/2038.html?thread=1598198#t1677046) at [](https://suitsmeme.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://suitsmeme.livejournal.com/)**suitsmeme**  : Harvey introduces Mike to Pearson Hardman's odder clientel.A crossover with any fandom you want (the weirder the better - maybe Pearson Hardman litigates for the Justice League), but the trick is to write the crossover in a sentence. Or two. Or, you know, however many you need.

 

By the time they get the Winchesters out of lock-up, Mike’s just glad he and Harvey resolved their sexual tension before it reached _that_ level.  
  
  
  
  
“But we don’t represent the Winchesters anymore,” Harvey says. “Not since the last place they were locked up got attacked by a hoard of demons.”  
  
  
  
  
Sam sets two glasses of water in front of them, and Mike glances at Harvey. “It’s to make sure we’re not demons,” Harvey explains, and then takes a gulp from his glass. Seeing Dean’s suspicious glare, Mike quickly does the same.  
  
  
  
  
While Harvey is in the other interrogation room talking to Dean, Sam tells Mike how he and his brother came to be acquainted with a powerful corporate lawyer. Mike’s not really surprised that someone would try to put a curse on Harvey.  
  
  
  
  
“Another shapeshifter?” Harvey asks with a sigh. Sam at least has the decency to look a little embarrassed when he replies, “No. Actually, it was a poltergeist this time.”  
  
  
  
  
Mike and Sam both roll their eyes as they watch Harvey and Dean compete to see who can woo the snarky lady prosecutor into coming home with him tonight.  
  
  
  
  
Mike doesn’t mind meeting their clients in a skeevy bar. He doesn’t even mind that they’re both openly carrying. What freaks him out is how much they remind him of characters in the Supernatural book series he sometimes reads.  
  
  
  
  
After meeting the Winchesters and Castiel, Mike gets why Sam and Dean might need a lawyer from time to time. What he still doesn’t understand is why an angel would.  
  
  
  
  
Mike’s really uncomfortable with the way Dean is eyeing him. Sam and Harvey don’t look pleased about it either.  
  
  
  
  
“So,” Dean says, “in exchange for representing us, you want us to perform an exorcism on this Louis guy?”


End file.
